mha_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucky Lu
Appearance Lucky Lu is hard to pick out in a crowd. He dresses in a normal business attire, but constantly looks like he has bedhead. He is entirely unremarkable, but he is the single most powerful person in all of Japan. We're not even sure this is his actual photo. Personality Lucky Lu is entirely disconnected from his everyday life, lazy, and overall apathetic to everyone around him. He has zero charisma, zero aptitude in anything, and little desire to improve himself. He could be mistaken for any regular office worker of his age. Synopsis Lucky Lu is the single luckiest person in the entire world. He'd win the lottery every time if he were allowed to play anymore, and wins every single fight he is ever apart of due to ridiculous circumstances. But despite all that, he just wants to hold down a steady job and get to work on time. Lu's Luck all started when he was 10. He was walking home from school and found exactly 1 yen on the ground. He picked it up and used it to help him buy a box of snacks on his way home, where he would have been one yen short otherwise. From then on, Lu's life was never the same. Through a clerical error, Lucky Lu received all passing grades throughout his entire school career despite never studying for a single exam. In college he somehow uncovered the remains of an unsolved murder case while going for a walk. His phone is constantly blocking women he goes on dates with, but then he later finds out they are serial cheaters or some other bizarre twist. Once he stopped a bank robbery by simply handing over his wallet to the thug, which triggered a chain reaction of events that included a horse, a machine gun, and a Moscow Mule. He almost always get free food when he goes out due to strange circumstances like stores over ordering certain items, or simply running into kind owners who were about to throw out perfectly good sushi rolls. His luck has a massive downside, he cannot control it at all. It often places him in bizarre situations that he cannot escape. Becoming a Pro Lucky Lu became a pro not by choice, but after a series of increasing irrefutable instances that proved him to be some sort of magnet for luck. Here is a summary of events that caused the Hero Association to take notice of his ability after looking through his extent list of medical visits and encounters with the police. * Citizen Lu breaks his leg when he is 12 and contracts a viral illness, allowing him to play Halo 9 for two weeks straight instead of attending school. * Citizen Lu's cat lives for 22 years in good health until the very end. * Citizen Lu creates a spill at work, causing his boss to trip and break a hip. While in the hospital they are diagnosed with a stage of aggressive cancer that saves his live from early detection. * Citizen Lu is commuting to work via train when the train breaks down and stops. 500 meters down the track a child was found to be stuck in the tracks. * Citizen Lu involved with a plane crash and office building, total structure collapse, no injures. * Citizen Lu held hostage in a bank robbery, criminals end up strapped to horses and Lu found with a drink and festive hat. * Citizen Lu at location when terrorist attempted to blow up national monument, device failed to trigger. * Citizen Lu found in the belly of a cargo ship containing 2000kg of cocaine. Able to contact authorities due to a guard dropping their phone down a ventilation shaft. * Citizen Lu wakes up to find himself in an illegal organ harvesting morgue. Able to escape and contact authorities. * Citizen Lu at the center of a construction site when heavy equipment falls from over 1000m, several workers slip on slick mud directly out of the way of falling objects to safety. * Citizen Lu found at the bottom of an ancient temple hidden beneath a mountain, uncovering valuable cultural artifacts vital to a nearby conference over disputed ancestral territory. * Citizen Lu falls into an active volcano while trying to arrive to a job interview, its revealed to be the secret base of the super villain Dr. Vulcan * Citizen Lu trips in the lobby of a hotel and knocks over international renowned jewel thief Leo Stealo * Citizen Lu throws a rock at a mugger, bouncing off several metal signs and lodging itself into a car windshield, swerving the car into the mugger. No injury beyond mild concussion. * Citizen Lu passes by the Russian embassy. A secret spy plane falls out of the sky due to mechanical failure five minutes later. * Citizen Lu goes to an address for a dinner date, accidentally stumbles across a secret drug operation. Abilities Dumb Luck Even if its at his own misfortune, Lucky Lu always ends up where he needs to be and in the right time and place. Trivia *Lucky Lu was once a top ranked Star Craft 3 Player. *Lucky Lu used to have goals in life. Quotes * "I just want to go home." *''"My boss is going to kill me."''